Final
by Izumi.Silverleaf
Summary: Aviso! Spoilers del último tomo. Mini-fic Riff/Caín //...El final llega y yo no puedo evitar sentirme inmensamente feliz...//


Aviso! Spoilers del último tomo.

Por supuesto, los personajes no son míos: Riff es completa y absolutamente propiedad de Caín y Caín pertenece a una mujer muy afortunada de nombre Kaori Yuki. Además de quitarme traumas de encima, no gano nada con esto, aunque los reviews siempre son infinitamente agradecidos.

Dedicatoria? A mi queridísima Dad, Agapi Mou Schwärzung, por que es gracias a quien terminé leyendo esta maravillosa historia.

********************************************************************

Y aquí está, después de todo, el final..

Golpeado, perdido y sin fuerzas, siento al tiempo correr y escapar como agua entre mis dedos; sé que ha llegado el momento y, aún así, no puedo evitar sentirme inmensamente feliz.

Es que, ¿Cómo no estarlo?. El final ha llegado y, contra todo, contra todos; contra las palabras de mi padre y el destino de mi sangre maldita, no estoy sólo. Por que, cómo siempre, estás a mi lado.

El camino hacia aquí ha sido largo; los días han venido y se han ido, hemos crecido, aprendido; hemos luchado, perdido y ganado, y, a pesar de todo, el lazo que nos une no ha cambiado un ápice desde la lejana noche en que nuestras vidas se cruzaron. A pesar de la traición, de la falsa vida que has vivido y de que nunca has sido más que una muñeca muerta de Delilah, aún hay un hilo rojo atando nuestras manos por la eternidad.

Y el final llega, inexorable. Tu vida, esa vida artificial de la cual vives ya minutos prestados, se agota segundo a segundo y aún así tienes el ánimo suficiente para disculparte por no poder acompañarme al infierno. Qué descaro; como si no supieras que te obligaré a cumplir tu promesa.

Y la torre estalla. Los grandes vitrales se hacen añicos y caen como letales dagas sobre nosotros.

-P_erdóneme, por favor.- _Dices al empujarme, intentando alejarme de los cristales, y yo siento que podría ahogarme en el dolor de tu mirada. Casi puedo leer tu mente, pensando aún en estos momentos en el infierno que me espera y buscando la forma de salvarme. Pero creí que lo sabías; esta vez no hay salvación.

-_No tan deprisa.-_ Respondo y te sonrío, aferrándote por el saco, antes de lanzarme a tus brazos. Pensé haberlo dejado en claro antes, Riff:_ No pienso dejarte en libertad._

Los vidrios caen como navajas; apenas tienes tiempo de girarme y cubrirme con tu cuerpo. Yo me dejo hacer, como siempre; sé sólo existes para protegerme y que harás hasta lo imposible por ello, pero la verdad es que ambos lo sabemos: aún sin los cristales, este lugar será mi tumba.

El estruendo comienza a apagarse y siento tu calidez a mi alrededor, haciendo más soportable el dolor en mi interior. Me recuesto un poco más sobre tu pecho, esperando ya el último momento y no puedo evitar pensar en la ironía.

Por que ha pasado tanto a mi alrededor, ¡y tantas!; Suzette, Merediana, Emmeline... he pasado tanto tiempo buscando un sitio para mi y es ahora, contigo convirtiéndote poco a poco en cenizas y conmigo al borde del abismo de la muerte, que me doy cuenta que mi lugar siempre ha estado aquí, entre tus brazos.

Y entonces sonrío, una vez más, la última. Por que juraste acompañarme al infierno, Riff, pero mentiste. Por que cualquier lugar, sea cual sea, si sigo así, con tus brazos a mi alrededor, nunca podrá llevar tal nombre.

Y al final, a pesar del pecado de mi sangre, soy feliz. Por que, lo he dicho antes, te tengo a ti a mi lado, y tú eres mi paraíso personal.

********************************************************************************

Y ya...

Lo sé, esto no es fanfic, es simplemente una constatación de hecho ^^U

Son los pensamientos que yo creo que Caín tuvo en aquellos últimos momentos.. espero no haya quedado muy fuera de lugar

De cualquier manera, recién terminé de leer el manga y wow.. necesitaba descargar mi trauma de alguna manera.. simplemente espero no haya quedado tan mal

Y estoy diciendo tonterías... gracias a quienes lo leyeron y, como dice allá arriba, los reviews se agradecerán infinitamente.

Besitos a todos.

Izu


End file.
